youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Nigahiga
Ryan Higa (born ) is a Japanese/American YouTuber (specifically a vlogger and sketch comedian) who created the accounts NigaHiga and HigaTV. He became famous from his "How To Be" series. He was born in Hilo, Hawaii, his parents being Wendell and Luci Higa. Nigahiga is the channel that was made by Ryan Higa who was 16 at the time and his childhood friend, Sean Fujiyoshi who is a year younger. Fuji for the past several years rarely appear in his videos, however Ryan continues to make sketches, music videos, rants, opinion videos, and Q&A videos titled "Dear Ryan". His YouTube success has made him get recognition from the media such as being a nominee for choice award shows as well as being on Forbes' list of Influential, young stars. Ryan has been able to meet his fans in YouTube gathering such as Vidcon and since has meet and/or collaborated with other famous stars in the YouTube community and has done the same with other groups of celebrities. History Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi started posting YouTube videos of themselves lip-syncing to your mother's hiok songs in mid-2006 while attending Waiakea High School. They quickly expanded beyond songs, with a variety of other comedic pieces. Occasional guest appearances were made by Tim Enos, Ryan Villaruel, Kyle Chun, and Tarynn Nago. On Christmas Eve of 2008, Higa and Fujiyoshi's two most popular videos, How To Be Gangster and How To Be Emo, were removed due to copyright violations. On January 21, 2009, the nigahiga account was temporarily suspended and was required to remove more copyrighted videos. Because of this, Nigahiga's lip synching videos were all removed (with the exception of You're Beautiful, which was audio swapped), along with most of his other videos that included copyrighted music. Since then, Higa started composing the music himself. How to be Gangster and How to be Emo were put back on nigahiga's channel in late August 2009, only to be removed a few days later, along with How to be Ninja and How to be Nerd. In Spring 2010, How to be Ninja, How to be Gangster and How to be Emo were made public once more. After Higa moved to Las Vegas to study filmmaking and nuclear medicine at University of Nevada, Las Vegas, most of the Nigahiga videos were solo efforts, sometimes featuring collaborations with other YouTube users/friends as well as celebrities. However, since 2012 Higa has put together a production company, Ryan Higa Production Company (RHPC), which includes Fujiyoshi, who works together to make content for the nigahiga channel. These group of people are also Ryan's friends but Ryan includes other groups of friends, celebrities, and YouTubers to take part in his videos at times as well. Before then and since, his video quality has increased. Supporting Actors * Andrew Garcia * Will Shahan * Arden Cho * Chester See * Dominic Sandoval * Jason Lin * J.R. Aquino * Kevin Wu * Kyle Chun * Sean Fujiyoshi * Tarynn Nago * Tim Enos (plays Helga Fawntinnila) * Victor King * Ryan Villaruel * Jeremy Lin * Mary Erika * Derrick Dereleek * Greg Saniatan * Daina Ben * Josh Fu Videos Ryan Higa has different series that get updated every so often. Movies * Ninja Melk * Ryan's and Sean's not so Excellent Adventure * Agents of Secret Stuff * Tell Me How I Die Movies in Minutes Movies in Minutes is a parody series of movies that are making it big in Hollywood. This series is currently dormant. * Movies in Minutes: Titanic * Movies in Minutes: The Grudge '' * ''Movies in Minutes: Twilight * Movies in Minutes: Harry Potter '' * ''Movies in Minutes: X-Men Origins: Wolverine '' * ''Movies in Minutes: Transformers: Revenge of the Household Objects * Movies in Minutes: Saw 12 * Movies in Minutes: New Moon '' * ''Movies in Minutes: Facebook The Movie '' * ''Movies in Minutes: Never Say Never * Movies in Minutes: Final Destination * Movies in Minutes: Chronicle * Movies in Minutes: Avengerz Off The Pill An 'Off the Pill' Rant refers to the entire video and "rant" being filmed and edited without Ryan taking his ADHD pills. Examples include: * Off The Pill: Stink People * Off The Pill: Farts * Off The Pill: Nosy People * Off The Pill: 2009 * Off The Pill: BIEBER FEVER * Off The Pill: Weird People * Off The Pill: Rebecca Black (Friday) * Off The Pill: Arrogant People * Off The Pill: Feminist * Off The Pill: Dancing * Off The Pill: Christmas Spirit '' * ''Off The Pill: Judgement * Off The Pill: The Olympics Dear Ryan Dear Ryan are a series of videos posted as a reply to a fan question beginning with, "Dear Ryan, ... " * Dear Ryan – Defeating a Ninja * Dear Ryan – Superhero * Dear Ryan – Makeup Guru * Dear Ryan - Lamp * Dear Ryan - Basketball - Tubing Weather Lamp * Dear Ryan - Are you a Liar? * Dear Ryan - Extreme * Dear Ryan - Epic Meal Time * Dear Ryan - Can you open your eyes? '' * ''Dear Ryan - Klondike Bar * Dear Ryan - Stop Posting Videos! * Dear Ryan - What Does the Fox say? * Dear Ryan - Rap God * Dear Ryan - Powerpuff Girls Parody * Dear Ryan - Chicken or the Egg? * Dear Ryan - Falling in Love with a Tree * Dear Ryan - Can You Step on a Leg? * Dear Ryan - Spongebob Parody! * Dear Ryan - Shave Your Armpits! * Dear Ryan - Life Hacks! * Dear Ryan - Darude - Sandstorm (Cover) * Dear Ryan - Mind F*ck * Dear Ryan - Dogstep! * Dear Ryan - "Let It Go" Rap Song * Dear Ryan - Reading Mean Comments! Skitzo A 4-Way Series where Ryan plays as four different, interacting characters (Ryan, R-Dizzle, Regina, Hanate) * Introductions * The Halloween Story * The PSA * Valentine's Day * Despicable Me * Reunited * Nose Scar * Skitzo News Live * The Last Skitzo * The New Show How to (Series) A series Ryan tells you how to be something or how to do something. ' * ''How to be Ninja * How to be Gangster * How to be Emo * How to be Nerd (private) * How to be UFC Fighter (private) * How to be a Youtube Celebrity * How to Spot a Pothead * How to survive a Horror Movie! * How to Blow Someone's Mind * How to Be a Rapper * How to be Edgy Advertisement Spoofs '''A long line of videos that make fun of real advertisements or simply one made up by Ryan alone. * The iPod Human * The ShamWOOHOO! * ChildrensBop! * The Portobello Mushroom Burger * The Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball * Hook on Fonik * I broke my Nexus One! * BEST DANCE CREW * The Snuggo * The iNavigator * TEEHEE Band * Hard And Black Realistic But Not Real Gun * P90Flex * The Kendama Toy! * Google Glass Human Rants All of the rants that Ryan has made that are On The Pill. * Ranting about Music (private) * Rant on Liars (private) * Rant on Comments (private) * Rant on Nosy People (private) * Rant on Stink People (private) * Rant on ADD (private) * Violence (private) * Rant on Asian Dramas * Rant on Music (Remade) Word of the Day * Word of the Day: Pwned * Word of the Day: Bromance * Word of the Day: Swog Other * Adjusting the Sails (private) * The Number 21 (private) * Beautiful Girls Style (private) * Mind Geek (private) * Munky Tag (private) * The Stalking Mangina Preview * Subliminal Messaging (private) * Hilo Puppets * Vote for REVO * A Message to All Haters * Sean Returns! * Youtube Live- Wth is a VLog * Thanksgving Campaign * Copyrighted * Nigahiga Tee-Shirts (private) * Why Chris Brown Beat Rihanna * Will Ferrell Calling me out? (private) * House * I wanna play a game (private) * Dude vs. Wild – The Desert * braces?! (private) * Things I Like (private) * REVO (private) * sponsored (private) * 5 Nigahiga facts (private) * Asians Wrestle (private) * BEST CREW vs POREOTICS * BEST CREW -The Audition * Romantic Valentines Day Story * Daily Life of Rustin Hieber * Honk For Japan! * FedUp * Daily Life of NinjaHinja * Royal Wedding Reaction Video * The Annoucement * Clubs Sicken Me! * That Awkward Moment When * YTF * Daily Life of a Basketballer * Things That Ruin Thanksgiving * Sh*t _____ Say * 2012: End of the World * What is KONY 2012? (private) * Forever Alone * YouTube Apocalypse * Internet Icon * Censorship Makes No Sense! * Dafuq Did I Just Watch? * The Worst Boyfriend Ever * F**k The Police! * Do You Love Animals? * First World Problems * Ryan Higa For President * The PARANORMAL Writers * END OF THE WORLD!? * The Christmas Ninja * More Subscribers!(Subscriber Milestone Thank You's) * 1,000,000 * 2,000,000 * 3,000,000 * 4,000,000 * 5,000,000 * Just Wanted To Say... * Why Lamps!? List Of Subscriber Milestones Ryan hit 1 Million Subscribers On May 10th 2009. Ryan hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 13th, 2010. Ryan hit 3 Million Subscribers On December 17th, 2010. Ryan hit 4 Million Subscribers On July 6th, 2011. Ryan hit 5 Million Subscribers On January 7th, 2012. Ryan hit 6 Million Subscribers On November 2nd, 2012. Ryan hit 7 Million Subscribers On February 12, 2013. Ryan hit 8 Million Subscribers On April 21, 2013. Ryan hit 9 Million Subscribers On June 24, 2013. Ryan hit 10 Million Subscribers On August 22nd, 2013. Ryan hit 11 Million Subscribers On December 10, 2013. Ryan hit 12 Million Subscribers On March 25, 2014. Ryan hit 13 Million Subscribers On September 22, 2014. Ryan hit 14 Million Subscribers On March 16, 2015. Ryan hit 15 Million Subscribers On August 11, 2015. Ryan hit 16 Million Subscribers On January 12, 2016. Ryan hit 17 Million Subscribers On May 16, 2016. Ryan hit 18 Million Subscribers On August 29, 2016. Ryan hit 19 Million Subscribers On January 2, 2017. List Of Video View Milestones Ryan hit 1 Billion Views On November 6, 2011. Ryan hit 2 Billion Views On December 13, 2014. Ryan hit 3 Billion Views On October 17, 2016. Music Nigahiga has also created some music remixes: * Yank Dat Cameltoe * Sorry Fans, Blame My ADD * So Damn Stupid! * I Miss You Soulja Boy * The Ninja Glare * Tweet Whore. * I'm a Chingstah! * Like a Good Boy * Shed a Tear * I'm Hardcore * Nice Guys * Christmas Swag * Bromance * Clenching My Booty * The Handshake Song * Coffee Shop Love * S.W.G. * Ignored (Clash of Clans Song) * BgA - Dong Saya Dae (똥싸야돼) M/V Media Influence Nigahiga is regarded as one of the most consistent YouTubers of all time standing to figures such as Smosh and others. This is due to him managing to stay relevant within the YouTube community since 2007. He is also looked to be one of the most talented, smart, handsome, positive, creative, funny and genuine, humble YouTubers of all time and is very well liked by the majority of people who have viewed his videos which tend to be kid friendly. Ryan is also known for making racist jokes, a vast majority being about his race. His videos have made people's lives better as well as inspire people to create their own content on YouTube or other movie platforms. In addition, he is recognized as one of the best "pun" comedians on YouTube standing with figures like Liza Koshy. Trivia * Nigahiga has been #1 most subscribed on YouTube before. First, he surpassed Smosh in September of 2008 to become the most subscribed but was surpassed by Lucas Cruikshank's Fred channel a few weeks later. On August 20, 2009, Nigahiga surpassed Fred to become the most subscribed channel on YouTube again and held the #1 position until he was beaten by RayWilliamJohnson in mid 2011. * During his reign as the most subscribed YouTuber, Nigahiga became the first YouTuber to reach 2 million subscribers on March 13, 2010 and the first to reach 3 million subscribers on December 17, 2010. *Nigahiga is the only Asian American to become the most subscribed on YouTube. *Nigahiga has the second most amount of consecutive days as most subscribed behind current most subscribed PewDiePie. *Ryan has over 25 million combined subscribers if adding up HigaTV (5 million subscribers) and Nigahiga (20 million subscribers). *Ryan has over 3.4 billion views on his main channel and 600 million views on his Behind The Scenes/Vlogging channel making him have over 4 billion combined video views on YouTube. *Besides social media (active or inactive, past and present), he has a website and official store. *"Niga" means "rant" in Japanese. When Ryan started his YouTube career, he did rants often thus naming his channel that. Although he only makes rants on occasion now it is still his channel name today. *Higa has differed in schedule times throughout the years but always have at least 2 videos a month. *Although Ryan Higa is seen as a happy person, he was crying in his "Dear Mom..." video in 2015 due to how much he was grateful she was in his life. This is the only time he cried on camera. *Perhaps the most violent nigahiga video is when he was bleeding from his nose and the left side of his head, subsequently going to the hospital to get bandages when he accidentally cut himself with a sword during a "Fruit Ninja" scene in a video back in April 2013. The mishap was discussed heavily by his viewers at the time (sometimes is still) and made it on various online news articles. *Higa was the founder of "Internet Icon" in 2012 and was one of it's judges in that year and the next which was the last year and the time period of it's second season. *Ryan released his first book in late 2016, titled "How To Write Good" which is about his YouTube career. *In early 2016, Ryan along with RHPC and Wong fu productions made a K-Pop band featuring Justin Chon, Philip Wang, David Choi, and Jun Sung Ahn. Their first song, "Dong Saya Dae ("I have to take a shit" in Korean) was intended to be of satire but it actually made it to number 2 in the Korean pop charts which received mixed reviews from critics. A year later, Ryan and the band made another song titled "Who's It gonna be". This song debuted as #1 on the K pop charts 2 hours after it's release as well as #33 on the Spotify Top 50 viral chart and World Digital Song Sales at #3. *Nigahiga has appeared on Television and been in shows such as Nickeloden's Supah Ninjas as well as on interviews. He has also collaborated with many YouTubers over the years such as Smosh and Jenna Marbles. * Ryan and Sean starred in a movie called "Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure" (a pun on Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) where they played the lead roles. *Ryan's longest relationship was with Tarynn Nago which lasted from 2004 to 2009. He is currently single. *Former One Direction member, Zyan Malik was subscribed to Ryan's channel before he got famous. *Higa's net worth is said to be 2 to 3 million dollars. *Ryan, most of the time was a good student growing up although he did have ADHD and got bullied a lot from Elementary to High School. He dropped out of College to pursue what he loved, YouTube. *Ryan from age 5 to 13 loved playing basketball but transitioned to wrestling at 14. *Higa is a black belt in Judo. *Higa has a metal bar in his arm. *Ryan has an older brother named Kyle. *In early 2015, Higa released an app titled the "Teehee App" which was the homebase app for Nigahiga's audience available on the app store and google play. Based on his old and famous catchphrase "Teehee", according to Tubefilter, "Within it's first few days of launch, TeeHee was among the Top Trending apps on iTunes and peaked at #2 on Google Play’s Top New Free apps list globally". *In July 2017, Ryan moved out of his home which he had lived nearly since the beginning of his channel. Games Credited * 007: Quantum of Solace Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Ryan was ranked 3rd in this episode de:Nigahiga Category:Most Subscribed Channels Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views